


Pure soul

by Castiels_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiels adorable, Fan turned hunter, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Reader-Insert, can't think of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_wings/pseuds/Castiels_wings
Summary: One day you wake up and your favourite fictional characters are not so fictional. What happens when you end up in the middle of a Supernatural season and make it your goal to survive your time with the Winchesters and even save the world along the way? It all starts with a normal day and a visit from Richard Speight jr who happens to not be Richard Speight jr but Gabriel.





	1. Just a normal day?

It was a regular day in your regular life so you ate your regular breakfast, biting in to some toast you turned the radio on and let it blab on about some new tv show that you couldn’t care less about. Now if they were talking about Supernatural…. That would be a whole other story you would like to say you were an enthusiastic fan but in whole honesty the correct word would probably be obsessive. You had started watching the show about a year ago now and had seen every single episode you loved all the characters and all the actors and it was your dream to go to a convention and get one of your many posters signed. You were busy day dreaming when you were rudely interrupted by a knock on your door “Who’s that?” you mumbled standing up from the table to go answer. You swung open the door expecting a neighbour or the post but instead got, “Richard Speight Jr?” you said almost questioning it actually completely questioning it you must be dreaming. You knew it couldn’t be him, he’s famous and not even from round here yet he defiantly shared the same face as him. “Nope” he said popping the P then pushed past your arms (yeah actually pushed past you… rude!) and sauntered into the kitchen. Now you knew he wasn’t Richard 1) stars don’t go to random people’s houses 2) They definitely don’t go in uninvited. “Who are you” you said wondering why you said that and not something along the lines of get out of my house, maybe it was curiosity maybe it was just stupidity? The man who was apparently not Richard Speight Jr sighed “My name is Gabriel I am an angel of the lord” Your initial thought was prank but then again why you? You were just a random fan you had never even met any of the actors. Then an even MORE stupid thought came to mind. Well only one way to find out you sighed. You had read enough fan fics to know that the obvious yet never done thing in these situations was to check google if supernatural exists = prank if it doesn’t well we’ll get to that later… You whipped out your phone and entered a quick search Supernatural: nothing ok let’s try another you thought and typed in Dean Winchester: nothing you were getting slightly panicky now Jared Padaleki: nothing. Not. A. Good. Sign. All the while the man was watching you, after the third search he spoke up “Please don’t call the police it just makes things more difficult.” You turned to face him now angry, you knew what happened to people in the Supernatural universe, they die, and you were not up for that today! “Why am I in the wrong universe?” you said keeping your voice steady he just stared at you blankly “Why. Am I in. The wrong. Universe?” you said once again louder than before. “Great!” he said in exasperation “You’re crazy that’s useful!” You had had enough first he barges into your house then calls you crazy and he’s probably the one who dragged you to this stupid universe anyway! “OH I’m crazy am I? WELL THEN let me explain: In my universe your fictional and I don’t mean like bible fictional I mean looks exactly like you in a tv show fictional and if this isn’t true how do I know that you left heaven because you were fed up with your brothers fighting, how do I know that you first met Sam and Dean when they thought you were a trickster and tried to kill you how do I know that you met them again investigating a mystery spot and put Sam in a time loop where Dean died over and over and you were found out by a continuance error how do I know THAT huh?!” You finished your rant with your arms crossed glaring at him. This was a terrible mistake you thought I just yelled at an archangel you were bound to be dead in a second and what if you were wrong and this was just some lunatic! Despite your inner thoughts you tried to look confident waiting for his reply or death, whichever came first. “How DO you know that?” came a rather quiet reply “I told you I’m in the wrong universe in mine your fictional” you said in a much quieter tone. He just stared at you “Well I’m going to have to believe you and your going to have to believe me when I say I had no idea and nothing to do with it.” He said sitting down on the sofa. You nodded then spoke up “Wait a second if you didn’t know then why are you even here?” He suddenly perked up “OH! YEAH!” he stood up again “Meet your new guardian angel” he said gesturing to himself “I would explain it but I have the feeling you already know” he said still grinning, you on the other hand were not. You sank down to the floor and put your head in your hands, “Well.” He said “That wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for am I that bad” you looked up in surprise he didn’t realise why you were so upset “No, no!” you said quickly “It’s just if I need a guardian angel I’m in need of guarding which means something or someone is trying to kill or hurt me a lot and whatever it is must be pretty bad if I need an archangel to protect me…” you explained trailing off at the end and almost sinking further into the floor. “Wow usually takes people a while to realise that guess you’re smart” he said obviously trying to cheer you up, it didn’t work “Look ok I’ll explain everything later right now I have something really important to do so I’ll drop you off somewhere safe” Before you could question or object you felt two fingers on your forehead and saw a blinding light. The room got incredibly hot then freezing cold then it was back to normal so quick you questioned whether it even happened. You stood up from the floor and observed you surroundings first thing you noticed- no Gabe second you were in a kitchen of some sorts. You were about to shout and see if anyone was home when you felt something cold against the back of your head, slowly you turned round to see Dean Winchester along with Sam both with guns at your head. If you weren’t so terrified you would have hugged them. “Who or what are you and how did you get in here” Dean demanded. Geesh they were even hotter in real life however they were also even scarier “Woah whoa ok I’m human you can test me! And Gabriel just dropped me here I don’t know why… sorry” your voice came out timid which you hated but maybe it was best for this situation. “Look sweetheart we don’t know anyone called Gabriel and we definitely don’t know you” huh you thought its before changing channels then that means season 1,2,3,4 or the start of 5 and judging by Sam’s hair at least season 3… “Ok err how about first test me, then I will explain how I got here?” you said more of a question than a suggestion. Dean just glared at you whilst Sam pulled out a silver knife and you held out your arm. He cut along your arm and you almost recoiled it was a lot more painful than they made it look. After all the tests were done Dean lowered his gun but still held it letting you know to be careful. “Right ok well err, Hi my names (Y/n) and I’m from another universe where your fictional characters like in a tv show, don’t think I’m crazy I can prove it.” Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion “Go on then” Sam said “You said you can prove it.” Your eyes widened “Oh yeah I can right so in my world your fictional, characters in a tv show, so I know stuff about you because it was in the show” you paused watching their faces then continued “All I need to know is what season it is, oh erm like what year so sorry but I got to ask, Dean have you been to hell yet if you have how long ago was that?” He nodded stiffly whilst glancing at Sam as if to say how does she know that? Then answered “A few weeks ago” you smiled “Oh ok sorry again right then I know Castiel pulled you out of Hell I know you have a hand print on your shoulder I know you summoned him In a barn, and Sam I know about ruby and the powers any questions or do you believe me now?” they looked at each other once again then Sam said “I think we have to believe you there’s no other explanation” you smiled “Thank you” Dean suddenly looked confused “Wait how did you end up in this universe then?” this suddenly reminded you about Gabriel god where had he gone? “Oh yeah that’s difficult to explain actually I am not really sure I was hoping Gabriel would know but” you were cut off by Dean “Who’s this Gabriel dude you keep talking about and why has he got such a weird name?” You paused could I tell them? That’s kind of messing up the time line then you realised there was no WAY you were letting them go through everything in the next years of their lives without telling them anything to help them so you answered. “You know Cas is an angel right? Well Gabriel is too like the archangel in the bible” There eyes widened in shock “The Gabriel?” Sam questioned and you just nodded “Wow” Dean muttered “Yeah” you agreed “I just wish he would come back” just as you said this he appeared next to you and before you could say anything in explanation Sam yelled “TRICKSTER” and reached for a weapon.


	2. Answer's lead to questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out just why your important in the story line but it's not exactly a good reason...

“Oh hey (Y/n) I see you made new friends” Gabriel, who currently had two stakes pointed threateningly at him said with a smile. “GUYS GUYS I know you think he’s a trickster and that’s his own fault for making you think that but he’s really not this is Gabriel” Dean laughed at you whilst Sam just glared at Gabe, still some hard feelings there I guess “Look (y/n) you seem nice and all but he’s tricked you he is anything but an angel” Gabriel looked mock offended, really not helping his case much but he didn’t seem to care. You went with the only option you felt you had left you prayed, not just in general to Cas making sure you mentioned Gabriel and Dean so he would hopefully come. Dean and everyone else just looked at you strangely as to them you just randomly closed your eyes. Luckily you didn’t have to explain as Cas suddenly appeared next to you making you jump. Wow he was good looking, wait there is wayyy more important things to be thinking about (Y/n) concentrate! “Thank you (Y/n), Dean, ………Gabriel” he said fixing his eyes on Gabriel. “Wait that’s actually Gabriel” Dean questioned Cas and Sam turned to him as well “Yes it appears it is” Gabriel grinned “There we go took a while didn’t it anwaaaaaaay I suppose you have questions and stuff” Dean and Sam both nodded still looking extremely confused “Yeah so if you’re the great archangel Gabriel and all why are you down here tricking hunters and murdering people?” said Dean while Sam still glared at him. “Oh yeah (Y/n) can fill you in on all that and everything about me I presume she’s told you about her situation” they nodded then Cas, who you had forgotten was even there spoke “What’s her situation?” you turned to face him “Oh, sorry Cas forgot you didn’t know, in a nutshell I’m not from this universe we are not sure how I got here and in my universe you are all fictional so I know a lot about you guys” he just stared at you then turned to Gabriel “How is that even possible?” Gabriel shook his head “That’s what I went to find out went to ask the people who made me her guardian angel presumed they knew and they had no idea so neither do I” Cas studied his face for a few minutes then turned back to you “He’s your guardian angel” you smiled “Yup” Sam laughed “Well at least he’s not killing people” Dean nodded in agreement. “Well if you guys don’t mind I need to talk to (Y/n) because I’m sure she still has a lot of questions” no one said anything so he stood up from where he had sat himself and walked out the room towards where you thought the library was, you followed suit and waved to the others before leaving. As you walked out in the direction Gabriel left you heard them all talking, presuming about you. You entered the library to find Gabe had once again sat himself down this time on the sofa as you joined him he turned to face you “I said I would answer your questions and I will but first I thought we would start with why I’m even here” you nodded and he continued “I’m sorry to say but the apocalypse is coming” he paused presumingly for your gasps of terror and questioning but you just sat there “Oh right sorry keep forgetting you know this well I’ll just fill you in anyway” his usual smile was gone and instead he actually looked pretty serious “In order for Lucifer to rise the seals have to be broken right but also, oh god I’m sorry but I just got to tell you, a person with a pure soul must be sacrificed, in the right place at the right time” he stopped speaking and the room was silent “I… I have a pure soul don’t I?” he didn’t say anything but the look on his face said it all. Your throat was dry and your hands were shaking yet you still managed to talk, you had to know what you were up against, your odds of survival. On that grim thought you asked “Aren’t there other people with pure souls?” he looked up meeting your gaze then immediately looked away “No, there kind of like prophets except rarer only 1 exists at a time and there’s and 100 year gap between the next one” you were taking deep breaths to avoid feinting at this point “Who.. Who exactly is trying to murder me” he seemed slightly shocked at your blunt words but answered anyway “Lilith and her followers” you cringed, you knew this before but had a glimmer of hope you were wrong that was just shattered. Silence fell on the both of you until Gabriel stood up “I’m going to give you a minuet to err adjust” he shortly left the room leaving you and your dread to think over your situation that had just grew darker. Well what were you expecting you had said it yourself supernatural side character = Dead that’s what happens in the show…. But you weren’t in the show! No one was writing this you could survive I mean you had an archangel protecting you and the Winchesters even Crowley was on their side for this one. Well you thought mopping being gloomy and sad is not going to help if I’m going to be in Supernatural I’m going to go down fighting! With this new found hope you walked into the kitchen where all conversation immediately stopped and you saw 4 pairs of worried eyes on you and the looks on their faces almost broke your heart. You wanted to make them happy not sad! “(Y/n) are you ok?” Cas asked “Dude don’t just” Dean started but you cut him off “I’m going to die or I’m not going to die every single one of you has had demons and all sorts after you before and just because I’m new here doesn’t mean I’m going to sit around moping I’m going to help and you’re not going to tread carefully and give me sympathy because I would rather just accept it and move on” The room was silent, no one spoke. Suddenly you felt Dean clap you on the back “Good on you kid! Anyway we’re all looking out for you you’ll be fine” you grinned “Thanks Dean” Sam and Gabriel seemed to be following Deans lead and had lightened up however Cas still looked nervous “Cas? Are you ok” you said looking at him “I’m fine (Y/n) I’m just worried for you” your heart was melting cas was amazing you had only just met him and he already cared for you, he had always been your favourite character because of how caring he was and now he was caring for you, it was taking a whole lot of concentration to not hug him there and then “Thank you for worrying Cas but I really want to help you guys and I can, really” you gave him a genuine smile and he smiled back, a rare thing in the show so you were extremely happy you made him smile . “I know I’m not a hunter or angel or anything but I can still be useful I effectively know the future I know what happens with the seals and everything after I can help” “Wow that didn’t even occur to me” said Sam looking hopeful for once “MEETING TIME!” yelled Dean and you all followed him to a big table and sat around it. “Right I’m not going to say everything to everyone there is stuff you should all know, stuff some off you should know and stuff none of you should know” you added shivering “but, I’ll say enough to help”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also is there anything in particular you think the reader should say or not say? Leave a comment if you have an opinion (:

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters mainly a setup for the rest of the story - trust me it gets more exiting!  
> Hope you liked it I will be trying to update every day or two days so check back regularly for more (:


End file.
